


Twojemu wnętrzu mówię tak

by RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Series: Tydzień Supernatural 2016 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anioł Castiel, Archanioł Lucyfer, Balthazar się sklonował, Castiel is a Sweetheart, Castiel przesadza, Chuck jest dobrym ojcem, Chuck udziela ślubu, Dean jest klonofobem, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gabriel też, Humor, Lucyfer też, M/M, Multi, OT3, Polyamory, Samicasifer, Samicasifer się hajta, Tydzień Supernatural 2016, ale lubi popić, fluffowy fluff, miłość, miłość do porzygu, polyship, spoiler: tożsamość Boga ujawniona, urażone uczucia Castiela, ślub
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 15:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8019892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Śluby bywają stresujące, zwłaszcza, jeśli hajtają się: anioł, archanioł i człowiek, a ceremonię prowadzi Bóg. Nic dziwnego, że nawet drużbom może wtedy trochę odbić.</p><p>Betowała <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rzan">Rzan</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twojemu wnętrzu mówię tak

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Croyance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/gifts).



Drzwi łazienki otworzyły się, ukazując Castiela w idealnie skrojonym szarym garniturze.

— Wow. — Tylko tyle zdołał wydusić z siebie Sam, patrząc na kochanka. — Wyglądasz… zjawiskowo.

— Tak, Lucyfer potrafi dobrać garnitur — powiedział Castiel, patrząc się tępo przed siebie. Przynajmniej tak się Samowi wydawało, ale po chwili uświadomił sobie, że to, co widzi w oczach anioła, to wcale nie zamyślenie. Tylko zachwyt.

Uśmiechnął się lekko i odwrócił w stronę lustra, na które patrzył Castiel i również spojrzał na ich odbicie, prostując swój biały garnitur.

— Tak, najwidoczniej potrafi — przyznał mężczyzna i wyciągnął rękę do ukochanego. — Gotowy?

Po chwili zawahania anioł pokręcił głową.

— A ty?

— Bardziej nie będę — odpowiedział, słysząc otwierające się drzwi.

W progu stanął Lucyfer, noszący na sobie Nicka Gellerta i Alexandra Amosu. To znaczy, oczywiście, ciało Nicka Gellerta i grafitowy garnitur od Alexandra Amosu.

— Wow. — Sam ponownie wydał z siebie ten zduszony dźwięk, a Castiel zachichotał. — Wyglądasz, cóż, zjawiskowo. Obaj jesteście dziś najprzystojniejszymi mężczyznami na świecie.

— Tylko dzisiaj? — Castiel przekręcił głowę.

— My zawsze jesteśmy nadzwyczajnie przystojni — zareagował od razu Lucyfer. — Zwłaszcza Castiel.

— Nie miałem na myśli… — zaczął prostować Sam, ale widząc miny swoich ukochanych, zamarł.

Lucyfer patrzył na niego wyraźnie zawiedziony i z czymś w rodzaju przygany, a nawet wzgardy. A Castiel wyglądał, jakby miał się zaraz popłakać. Tak, jak w dniu ich zaręczyn, tylko tym razem nie byłoby to z radości.

 _Brawo, Winchester, brawo!_ — pogratulował sobie w myślach. — _Jesteś kompletnym palantem, bałwanem i głupkiem. Dlaczego oni w ogóle chcą z tobą być, zasługują na…_

— Nie — uciął Castiel krótko, najwyraźniej reagując na jego myśli. Sam otrząsnął się i spojrzał, akurat po to, by widzieć, jak ramiona archanioła obejmują anioła. — Nie zasługujemy na nikogo lepszego. Ty jesteś najlepszym, co mogło nas spotkać.

— Ale to o byciu palantem, bałwanem i głupkiem? W stu procentach się zgadzam — dorzucił Lucyfer, gładząc Castiela po plecach.

Przełknął ślinę i podszedł do nich, kładąc dłonie na ich ramionach.

— Lucy… Cas… Wiecie, że nie to miałem na myśli, prawda? — powiedział, zbliżając twarz do włosów Castiela. — Wy też jesteście najlepszym, co spotkało mnie w życiu. No, w jednym przypadku również najgorszym — zaśmiał się gorzko. — Ale to przeszłość. A wy stanowicie moją przyszłość. Każdą jej sekundę.

Zawahał się, ważąc w myślach słowa. Widział, jak Castiel topnieje w ramionach Lucyfera i jak przygryza wargę. Wiedział, że jego wypowiedź do niego trafiła. Ale z szatanem zawsze było trudniej.

— Dla mnie jesteście najprzystojniejsi, ciągle mam problem z uwierzeniem, że chcecie ze mną być. Kiedy się budzę i widzę któregoś z was przy mnie, dostaję gęsiej skórki. Myślę wtedy o tym, jakie ogromne mam szczęście — mówił, ale nie widział zbyt dużego efektu swoich słów. — Castiel? — Anioł spojrzał na niego, a Lucyfer wyraźnie wzmocnił uścisk. — Co kochasz bardziej? Moje ciało czy moją duszę?

— Głupie pytanie — odparł Castiel, a szatan prychnął. — Twoja dusza jest najjaśniejszą, jaka istnieje na tej ziemi. Najpiękniejszą i najwspanialszą, przy tym najcieplejszą. Czuję się przy niej bezpieczny i chciałbym móc… — Castiel spłonął rumieńcem i zamilkł, wtulając twarz w szyję brata.

— No właśnie — przyznał Sam. — Nie słyszę waszych myśli i może niecodziennie mogę zobaczyć łaskę — przyznał, przypominając sobie prezent zaręczynowy od Chucka. — Ale kocham was, a nie wasze naczynia.

Zatrzymał się na chwilę, przygryzając wargę.

— Nie ukrywam, są niesamowicie seksowne i przystojne, i gdyby nie to, że mamy coś bardzo ważnego do zrobienia, to właśnie przekonywałbym was o swoim zachwycie w inny sposób — zasugerował, zjeżdżając dłońmi w dół ich pleców. — Ale są tylko dodatkiem. Gdyby Chuck wskrzeszając was, stworzył wam inne ciała, brzydsze, starsze albo kobiece, dalej by na mnie działały. Bo to wy w nich jesteście i zawsze będziecie. To was kocham, tak?

Uniósł podbródek Castiela — oczy anioła lśniły uczuciami — i pocałował go czule, a potem zrobił to samo z Lucyferem i pozwoli, by ten zdominował ich zbliżenie, a potem złączyli się w swojej własnej, cudownej…

— Um, chłopaki? — Przerwało im otwarcie drzwi i wtargnięcie ich braci, a zarazem drużbów.

— Jak to działa? — wypalił Gabriel, przechylając głowę w bok i przyglądając się im z uwagą. Oberwał za to w głowę od Deana, za co Sam był mu niezwykle wdzięczny.

— Pognieciecie się! — oburzył się Balthazar. — Trzymajcie ręce przy sobie, na litość.

— Właśnie, żadnego seksu przed ślubem — Dean pogroził im palcem.

— Na to już chyba za późno — zaśmiał się Gabriel, za co znów oberwał w głowę i Sam ponownie był za to wdzięczny.

— Gdzie wasze pary? — spytał Castiel, gdy Lucyfer poprawiał mu krawat.

Odpowiedziało mu podwójne wzruszenie ramionami oraz jedno:

— Zawsze w moim sercu.

— Biorąc pod uwagę, że to też jego serce, to nie masz się czym chwalić — zareagował od razu Dean, a Gabriel pokręcił głową.

— Zazdrościcie mi tego, jak bardzo do siebie pasujemy! — nadąsał się Balthazar.

— Żeby do siebie pasować, to trzeba się czymś od siebie różnić — zaprzeczył Dean.

— Próbowałeś kiedyś połączyć dwa puzzle będące lewym narożnikiem tego samego obrazka? — potwierdził Gabriel. — Nie da się.

— Dajcie mu spokój — wtrącił się Sam, odwracając od lustra w stronę brata i przyszłych szwagrów. — Jest szczęśliwy i to się liczy.

— Dziękuję, Sam — odparł Balthazar.

— Jasne, szczęście et cetera, ale nie uważacie, że…

— Dean! — tym razem przerwał mu Castiel. — Czy mógłbyś proszę nie męczyć mojego brata w dniu mojego ślubu?

— Ale…

— Jesteś moim drużbą i chciałbym byś zachowywał się odpowiednio.

Dean westchnął i pokiwał głową, a Gabriel poklepał go po plecach.

— To gdzie jest twój klon, braciszku?

— Dotrzymuje towarzystwa partnerkom, które porzuciliście — odparł Balthazar.

— Nie porzuciliśmy! — oburzył się Dean. — Anna kazała mi pójść po młodych, a wy się dolepiliście po drodze!

Sam objął Castiela ramionami, wdychając jego zapach i uspokajając się. Do tej pory sądził, że najgorsze były przygotowania do ślubu. W końcu nie co dzień związek zawierają trzy osoby na raz i nie co dzień jedna z nich to archanioł, druga anioł, a trzecia zwykły człowiek. Ale najwidoczniej sam ślub i wesele też nie miały być lekką przeprawą. Oby tylko Chuck nie upił się jeszcze przed przysięgą...

W tym momencie w drzwiach stanęła wspomniana Anna, z Kali i Balthazarem u boku. Już dawno odpuścili sobie próby rozróżnienia klonu od oryginału. Zwłaszcza, że ten (ci?) potrafił (potrafili?) się obrażać za same myślenie o nich, jako o klonach i oryginałach.

— Nie chcę poganiać, ale wszyscy już czekają — powiedziała Anna.

— Co, Chuck się niecierpliwi? — zażartował Dean, blednąc. Sam podejrzewał, że dopiero teraz dotarło do niego, co się dzieje.

— Dlaczego miałby się niecierpliwić? — spytał Castiel, przechylając głowę.

— Właśnie — poparł brata Gabriel. — Ma coś lepszego do roboty niż związanie na zawsze dwóch swoich synów?

— Kto go tam wie, może ma jakieś swoje boskie sprawy na głowie? — Wzruszył ramionami Dean. — Butelkę absyntu, na przykład.

— Ale…

— Spokój — po raz pierwszy od wtargnięcia mężczyzn odezwał się Lucyfer. — Cieszę się, że wszyscy dogadujecie się na tyle dobrze, by sobie dogryzać, ale to już nie jest śmieszne. Nie w tym momencie. Za chwilę powiem najważniejsze tak w swoim życiu i chciałabym przedtem zaznać choć trochę spokoju.

— Idźcie zając swoje miejsca, już idziemy — obiecał Sam i uśmiechnął się do nich.

Balthazarowie odpowiedzieli własnym grymasem, wychodząc ze sobą pod rękę. (Ten widok dalej nieco wytrącał młodszego Winchestera z równowagi, ale jak mógłby oceniać mężczyznę, samemu trwając w szczęśliwym poligamicznym związku z mężczyznami będącymi braćmi?)

Dean pokiwał mu głową i chwycił Annę za dłoń, od razu zaczynając z nią rozmowę. (Sam w duchu chciałby, by się ze sobą związali, to dlatego zaproponował bratu ją za partnerkę na wesele, gdy ten nie wiedział, z kim przyjść).

Kali westchnęła zirytowana ociąganiem własnego partnera i pociągnęła Gabriela za łokieć. (Ta para natomiast, według niego, była wręcz przerażająca. Ale życzył im jak najlepiej, zwłaszcza, że pasowali do siebie idealnie… A poza tym bał się im podpaść, twierdząc inaczej).

— To… Gotowi? — spytał Lucyfer, patrząc na nich niepewnie. I Sam nie musiał mieć łaski czy nadnaturalnych zdolności, by wiedzieć, czego ten się bał. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że w chwili obecnej największym lękiem archanioła, było to, że któryś się rozmyśli, że któryś był w tym tylko dla seksu albo on i Castiel nagle stwierdzą, że wolą być ze sobą sami. Że już go nie potrzebują.

Winchester znał to poczucie niepewności, sam bał się tego samego. Miał świadomość, jak bardzo to irracjonalne. Przecież kochali się bardziej niż cokolwiek na tym świecie. A mimo wszystko: bał się.

— Bardziej nie będę — odpowiedział, posyłając im obu pokrzepiający uśmiech i wyciągając do nich obu dłonie. Miał szczęście móc być po środku tego szczególnego dnia.

— Tak, jestem gotowy — stwierdził Castiel, chwytając jego rękę. Sam spojrzał na Lucyfera.

— Czuję, jakbym zawsze był — odpowiedział ten.

I razem poszli powiedzieć najważniejsze _tak_ w swoim życiu. Obiecać, że już nigdy się nie opuszczą. Przez całą wieczność.

I tak, jak wieczność powinna przerażać, tak Sam się jej nie bał. Bo oni naprawdę byli jego całą przyszłością i sensem istnienia.


End file.
